En familia
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Si, seguramente en algún momento tendría que perderlos en la guerra contra el Vaticano. Pero mientras tanto, Rin se dedicaría a conocer a todos los príncipes demonios a los que en algún momento odio, después de todo, ya no tenía un lugar a donde regresar en Assiah. Oh, cierto, ese pequeño detalle, también los momentos padre-hijo que nunca tuvo con su padre biológico.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ao no exorcist no me pertenece**_

 _ **Tampoco la imagen**_

Se levantó del suelo derribando a todos los estupidos demonios que se le habían lanzado para abrazarlo mientras que a su lado el rey de lamparitas, el payaso y el adicto a los dulces se morían de la risa.

No era que él se calificara como una persona completamente normal, porqué no lo era, era también uno de esos apestosos demonios, hijo de Satán, solo que con más humanidad de la que sus medios hermanos jamás podrían llegar a imaginar tener. Pero, el hecho de que le recibiesen tan afectuosamente aún cuando había jurado asesinar al padre que ellos tanto adoraban le sacaba de onda.

-¡Samael!.- Exclamó uno de los demonios frente a él.- ¡Por fin has decidido regresar a casa! Ya sabía yo que cuando te necesitáramos regresarías

-Te equivocas, .- Soltó Mephisto en respuesta.- Solo estoy aquí para cuidar a mis lindos hermanitos de ustedes, inútiles.

-¡¿HAH?!.

-Pero… se ve tan deseable.

Volteó encontrándose con uno de sus ¨hermanos¨ mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras se relamía los labios, retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que se sintió, de alguna extraña manera, protegido por la presencia de Mephisto.

-Beelzebub, deja de acosar a Okumura, no está acostumbrado a tratar con depravados como tú, pedófilo.- Comenzó esta vez Amaimon.- ¿Dónde está Egyn?

-¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Ni siquiera me veo tan viejo!.

El demonio comenzó a llorar dramáticamente mientras se sujetaba de un desgraciado al que ya conocía de sobra.

-Oh, pero eres bello, no más que yo, pero lo eres.- Volteó entonces verle haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Egyn está en su habitación, ya sabes como es, seguramente está dormido o solo está echado rascándose la barriga.- Comentó otro de los demonios

-¿E Iblis?

-Estoy aquí, parda de idiotas

Una voz furiosa se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación, donde el último demonio para completar la colección de príncipes se encontraban, todos sus hermanos se encontraban vistiendo ropa demasiado extraña, pero decidió callar, porqué seguramente la ropa que el tenía puesta también era extraña para ellos.

-Y dinos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, dulzura?.- Aquel viejo rabo verde había vuelto a las andadas, al aprecer.

 _Tendrás que vivir con ellos a partir de ahora, idiota, trata de ser amable._

-Okumura Rin…

-¿Okumura Rin? ¡Qué nombre más rídiculo!.- Exclamó el pelirrojo a quien habían llamado Iblis.- Deberíamos darte otro nombre… ¿Qué tal… hijo de la señora de las verduras?

-¡Hermano, no seas irrespetuoso!.- Le reprendió el chico que había respondido la pregunta sobre el tal Egyn, acercándose a él.- Disculpa a este idiota, es un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Rin.

-Uh… el placer es todo mio.- Dijo aceptando el apretón de manos que este le ofrecía.- Um…

-¡Cierto! Soy Azazel.

Rin buscó profundamente en sus memorias, estaba seguro de haber escuchado el nombre en algún lugar, no indag en sus clases porqué sabía que de ahí no se le quedaba nada por estar todo el tiempo dormido, así que mejor decidió centrarse en los días comunes y los días de batallas de los últimos días.

Colocó un dedo en su barbilla y volteó a ver a Mephisto, quien como siempre tenía esa detestable sonrisa en su rostro, a continuación miró a Amaimon.

¡Ah! Ya recordaba.

-¿Eres aquél que colecciona ojos?

Azazel le miró con confusión por unos segundos antes de sonreírle y reír un poco.

-En teoría, si.

-¿En teoría?

-Si.., bueno, verás.- Dijo siendo ahora su turno de colocar su dedo índice en su barbilla.- No es como que vaya por el mundo sacando ojos para coleccionarlos, supongo que has oído de los tratos con demonios, por lo general son con demonios en la tercera jerarquía… pero cuando el deseo es demasiado fuerte y la voluntad también lo es, lo acepto yo.

Abrió su camisa, demostrando que tenía unos cuantos ojos incrustados en el torso y pecho.

-Tengo uno de sus ojos como garantía, hasta que no sea capaz de cumplir su deseo con ayuda de algún demonio a mis órdenes el ojo permanecerá incrustado en mi cuerpo.

Suspiro sintiéndose más tranquilo al comprobar que no era un psicópata con el fetiche de ir sacándole los ojos a la gente para coleccionarlos.

-De cualquier manera, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Dudó unos segundos, no sabiendo si eso metería o no en problemas al Rey de la Tierra, le regaló una mirada discreta al ver como este le hacía muecas infantiles. Como lo odiaba, así que al demonio si lo metía en problemas.

-Fue Amaimon.

Cerró su camisa antes de dedicarle una mirada escalofriante al otro.

-No le hagas caso, a ese imbécil le gusta crear mala fama a todos.

Rió un poco al ver como se dedicaban muecas el uno al otro, como si fueran dos pequeños hermanos… humanos.

-¿Podrías dejar de acaparar la atención de nuestro lindo hermanito, Azazel?.- Se acercó a él el pervertido de antes.- Ya me conoces, bueno, al menos escuchaste mi nombre, Soy Beelzebub… no te preocupes, el acoso de hace un rato fue solo una broma.

-¿Por qué te han llamado pedófilo?

-Oh, bueno, eso debe ser porqué tengo 547 años.

Rin mejor no dijo nada.

-Y este sujeto a mi lado, es Iblis. No le hagas caso a sus comentarios, es solo un pesado.

Asintió, viendo como el pelirrojo le fulminaba con la mirada, decidió ignorarlo como le había dicho Beelzebub y recorrió a todos con la mirada.

Azazel tenía el cabello azabache, como él. Pero en lugar de ojos azules tenía ojos grises, la vestimenta no era muy diferente a la de Mephisto o la Amaimon, usaba una camisa completamente negra con una corbata verde, pantalones color avellana y botas color café. No pudo evitar imaginar que eso era por los colores más comunes de ojos, excepto por la corbata, nunca había visto a alguien con ojos negros. A diferencia de los demás, parecía apenas ser unos tres años mayor que él. pero después de descubrir la edad de Beelzebub decidió no dejarse llevar por la extraña juventud que poseían.

Beelzebub, el pervertido, tenía en cambio cabello castaño, con unos ojos avellanas que en lugar de resultar una imagen tierna como los chicos completamente pasivos que de repente salían en los animes, tenía la cara de un mujeriego experimentado y encima, codiciado

Por alguna razón le recordó a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mike… Mickey… Mika… ¡Mikaela Hyakuya! Quien había prometido ser todo un uke para al final convertirse en un seme macho pecho peludo.

Si, raras comparaciones de un Okumura.

Ya habiéndose hecho la idea de que no vería ninguna clase de atuendos diferentes decidió no fijarse en lo que éste llevaba puesto, así que solo corrió su mirada a Astaroth. Seguía siendo igual que cuando lo atacó con la diferencia de que ya no se molestaba en esconder sus cuernos.

Intercambió miradas entre Amaimon y Astaroth.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todos estos sujetos seguramente solo parecían humanos hasta que los sacabas de quicio. Como paso cuando Shiro y los sacerdotes lo protegieron a capa y espada de Astaroth o como cuando Amaimon estaba furioso por haber perdido en contra de su hermano menor y encima un híbrido.

Trataría de no hacerlos enojar.

Al menos no tan seguido.

Y por último decidió ver a Iblis, tenía fuego en su mirada, aunque no había sido necesario verlo para darse cuenta de eso, bastaba con las miradas de odio que le enviaba. Su cabello era rojo carmesí.

-Ya es la hora de la cena, debemos reunirnos con padre.

Tragó en seco al ver como Azazel y Beelzebub lo tomaba por los brazos para dirigirlo la comedor donde tendría que encontrarse a su antiguo peor enemigo.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber dejado que los ejecutaran a él, Mephisto, Amaimon y Lucifer.

Joder.

Seguramente su cabeza estaría más tranquila enterrada en una lanza.

O, espera, Rin, no empieces con los pensamientos sádicos.

No ahora por favor.

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, esta Historia solía estar títulada como Feria, pero siendo que ahora tengo tiempo libre y me di cuenta de las tonterías que solía escribir (Digo, todavía escribo re feo, pero ya no tanto xD) decidí rehacerla y cambiar la trama.**_

 _ **Esperando, obviamente, que esta vez, les guste más que la anterior.**_

 _ **¡Si leyeron esto, nos leemos entonces en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **Por favor, no olviden que si les gusto, pueden dejarme un lindo review para hacermelo saber :3**_

 _ **Au revoir~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa~

Perdonen que esté tardando tanto en actualizar, tengo que cuidar mi promedio en la escuela y con la selección de Voleibol no tengo mucho tiempo. Ahora bien, este mes pensaba actualiza pero aparentemente me será imposible.

No es por flojera, se los juro… Soy de la Ciudad de México y estamos en un caos total por el terremoto que ocurrió el día de ayer (19 de septiembre de 2017) así que me tardaré un poco más…

Lo siento


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentarios:** **Después de mucho pensar y pensar, finalmente he decidido que esta Historia no tendrá pairing, será puro love familiar.**

 **Ahora bien, aún no he decidido si Rin generará alguna aberración por los humanos y tampoco he decidido si tendrá acción, ¿Ustedes que dicen? O sea, ya me hice una mega escena de batalla que me gustó, pero no estoy segura de sí un conflicto mayor encaje con la Historia.**

 **Este capítulo es RELLENO, como rellenuto y esto para que no piensen que ya abandoné el fic :'v a medida que lean se darán cuenta de que la trama está narrada desde los acontecimientos que le ocurrieron a Mephisto, posiblemente los dos siguientes capítulos sean del mismo índole y sí; son escenas de cuando los cuatro hermanitos cutie, cutie deciden regresar a Gehenna.**

 **Ehrm… creo que es todo.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Ao no exorcist, only the plot can be considered as mine.**

* * *

A veces Mephisto consideraba que el haber apadrinado a su hermanito había sido el "BOOM" que su vida necesitaba, las cosas con el Vaticano se encontraban tensas desde que habían descubierto su relación con el hecho de que el heredero de Satán estuviese con vida. Varios de sus compañeros le lanzaban miradas mortíferas de vez en cuando y otros hablaban a sus espaldas, claramente, nada esto le había importado nunca, Rin después de todo estaba siendo ignorado por miedo a lo que su furia podría traer.

Conforme pasaban los meses los comentarios mordaces comenzaron a tomar otra dirección, esta vez iban dirigidos sin censura alguna a su hermanito y comenzó a molestarse cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico había llegado a estar varios días sin comer, cuando se le había notificado que el chico había faltado días enteros a las clases normales y las clases de exorcismo por igual.

Pero su punto de quiebre había sido cuando había descubierto al chico llorar por el rechazo que recibía de su gemelo.

Mephisto había estado tan furioso; había tenido que transportarse a un desierto para poder descargar su furia a gusto.

Si, en un principio el chico solo había sido su carta principal para adueñarse del trono de los demonios, pero era imposible, incluso para él, no acariñarse con el menor después de convivir por varias horas y días con él. La energía y la felicidad que emanaba Rin era contagiosa y podía alegrar el día de cualquier persona que estuviese dispuesta a permanecer un par de minutos a su lado.

Nota; los demonios solían enlazarse de por vida con no solo aquellos a quienes consideraban un compañero pasional, sino también con aquellos que representaban una parte importante en su vida y su forma de ser. Así que cuando Mephisto menos lo había imaginado se encontraba enlazado a su pequeño hermano y este a él.

La preocupación de Mephisto por el bienestar de Rin salió únicamente cuando rumores acerca de la posible ejecución del muchacho comenzaron a circular por las instalaciones de su escuela; los exorcistas eran unos pésimos chismosos y no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que significaba la discreción.

Pero ninguno podía ser verdad, el Gregori había jurado por el corazón de Cristo de que cualquier decisión que fuese tomada en torno a Rin le sería notificada de inmediato, incluso si hubiesen estado dudando de una idea tan alocada como la que era el objetivo de los rumores. Decidió entonces analizar su vida los últimos meses de su estadía en Assiah y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya no le llegaban misiones, ya no le enviaban reportes ni mucho menos le habían enviado una carta con el argumento al día sobre la existencia de Rin.

Fue la primera que Mephisto se sintió tan humano, sentía que la garganta se le cerraba y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. No le habían notificado de dicha inestabilidad en el futuro de Rin porqué era una decisión que ya habían tomado; una en la que no querían que se involucrara.

En aquel entonces, recuerda claramente, se distrajo de lo que abrumaba su mente cuando unos exorcistas de primer rango tocaron a su puerta, argumentando que debían entregarle unas gráficas y obtener su autorización para la siguiente misión.

Mephisto se había desplomado sobre su silla detrás del escritorio, escogió un documento aleatorio y fingió estar llenándolo, finalmente sonrió y autorizó el acceso a su oficina. Los exorcistas sonreían, como si les hubiesen dado una noticia sumamente relajante, le saludaron y dejaron el documento frente a él. Samael lo levantó, ocultando su mirada de los exorcistas que le rodeaban y meditó unos segundos; algo estaba pasando, algo grande como para que los exorcistas en su oficina se vieran tan despreocupados.

Aprovechando que ninguno de los exorcistas podía ver su rostro miró por el rabillo de este hacia la explanada principal de su escuela, su corazón dio un brinco y luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Yukio Okumura y los compañeros de clase de Rin le escoltaban sonrientes sin vestir uniforme, aparentando ir de excursión. Respiró dos, tres veces tratando de calmarse, queriendo creer que Yukio jamás entregaría a su hermano por su propia voluntad.

Pero, antes de que lograra relajarse del todo, Yukio había apresado a Rin y sus compañeros le apuntaban con sus respectivas armas y agua bendita, la cara de incredulidad de Rin era desgarradora y Mephisto pudo ver como se rompía el corazón del adolescente ante la traición de aquellos en quienes confiaba, lo vio claramente sentado desde su oficina, en el doceavo piso del edificio administrativo de la escuela.

No podían llevarse a Rin, no a su hermanito bebé. Tenía que darle la alerta cuanto antes a Amaimon, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tendrían planeado estos exorcistas retenerlo y obviamente tampoco estaba seguro de si llegaría a la SEDE principal del Vaticano antes de que desquitaran sus miedos con Rin.

Bajó el documento, analizando las miradas expectantes de todos esos exorcistas y abrió la punta de su bolígrafo, firmando descuidadamente un documento que no se había molestado en leer. El exorcista que le entregó el documento había expandido aún más su sonrisa como un niño que intenta esconder su travesura y después de recibir de vuelta el documento se había sentado frente a su escritorio preguntándole como le había ido en las últimas semanas.

Discretamente Mephisto enviaba un mensaje de texto a Amaimon mientras respondía a todas las preguntas que le hacían los exorcistas buscando entablar una conversación, si Amaimon llegaba tiempo harían falta demasiados exorcistas para que el Vaticano pudiese durar un poco contra dos príncipes demonio, y si en sus manos estaban atrasar a diez de dichos exorcistas necesarios Mephisto no iba a desaprovechar dicha oportunidad

El Vaticano, pensó Mephisto con despecho, había estado planeando la ejecución de Rin por un buen tiempo, asegurándose de no dejar afuera algo tan importante como la distracción del guardián del chico. La amargura subía en forma de bilis por su tráquea y sus mejillas comenzaban a cansarse, quería perder el control ahí mismo y cortar la garganta de aquellos que creían que podían tomar a quienes le importaban sin que él se diera cuenta.

Pero Mephisto sabía mejor que actuar por venganza, no porque la despreciara, sino que los años le habían enseñado que una venganza planeada meticulosamente te daba un mayor sentimiento de satisfacción que una tomada instantáneamente. Amaimon ya debía de estar en camino al rescato de su hermanito, en cuanto recibiera un texto del rey de la tierra acabaría con las patéticas vidas frente a él y se largaría con ambos de vuelta a Gehenna; a un mundo donde la protección de Rin incrementara y su seguridad fuese firme.

Si, salían de esa, Assiah podía olvidarse para siempre de que alguna vez Rin Okumura había habitado entre los mortales, y Rin podía irse olvidando de que alguna vez tuvo algo que le importara en Assiah.

Porque Mephisto jamás dejaría que regresara con los humanos, ni siquiera cuando cumpliese más de 10,000 años y su cuestionable sanidad comenzara a desaparecer.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Ya saben, si creen que la cagué, están los comentarios. Si creen que debería darme un tiro, están los comentarios.**

 **Si les gustó…**

 **Están los comentarios.**

 **¡Gracias por su espera, nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
